1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lids and, in particular, to lids for containers.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional containers may hold a variety of different types of liquids and fluids. For example, known containers can hold various drinks and beverages such as water, flavored waters, juices, energy drinks, protein-enhanced drinks, shakes, foodstuffs, and liquid meal replacements.
These types of known containers may be used in a wide variety of environments such as at a home, office, gym, or health club, and while traveling. Known beverage containers may also be used during or after activities such as exercising or riding in an automobile, bus, train, or airplane. Traditional beverage containers, such as a coffee mug, are generally unsuitable for drinking beverages while exercising or traveling because they can easily spill their contents, are often heavy, not readily portable, and are prone to breaking if dropped. Traditional beverage containers are also generally unsuitable for use outside of a limited area because they may be relatively inconvenient to carry or transport, and may allow the contents to spill.
Known beverage containers may include lids that are suitable for use while exercising or traveling. Consumers often fill such containers before exercising or traveling so the contents can be consumed before, during, or after exercising or traveling. These types of known beverage containers may include a container body for holding the beverage and a lid to prevent the contents from spilling.
Some known beverage containers may include a small cover over the drinking aperture to prevent the contents from spilling. The small cover is typically manually opened by the user's hand when the user desires to take a drink. For example, the user may slide the cover into an open position. Many of these known containers include a watertight or airtight seal between the cover and the drinking aperture to prevent the beverage from spilling. These known containers often require substantial effort to open and close the cover because the watertight or airtight seal must be formed or broken each time the cover is opened or closed. Some of these containers, especially when the container is full, may undesirably allow some of the beverage to spill when the cover is opened. In addition, because the cover may be suddenly and abruptly opened, this may cause some of the contents to spill. Further, these known beverage containers may be difficult for some consumers to use because a relatively large amount of force may be required to open or close the cover. Thus, some consumers may have substantial difficulty opening the cover. Additionally, the cover of some of these known containers may be difficult to securely close and that unfortunately may allow the contents to spill or leak.
Known beverage containers may also use a cover that rotates between an open and closed position. Disadvantageously, the cover may be difficult to open, close and/or rotate into the desired positions. Conventional beverage containers may also include a button or lever that must be depressed to open the cover and allow the beverage to be consumed. Some beverage containers undesirably require the button to be continuously depressed in order to drink from the container, which is often awkward and uncomfortable for the user.
Conventional beverage containers may also include rotating spouts and removable lids, but these types of devices are often difficult to open or close, especially for users with limited dexterity. In particular, it may be challenging or almost impossible for some users to rotate the spout from a closed position to an open position because of the difficulty in grasping the spout. It may also be problematic for many users to apply the force required to move the spout into the open position. Further, a user may not want to touch the spout with his or her fingers if their hands are dirty or unwashed. It may also be difficult for some users to remove the lid to allow access to the contents of the container. Further, it may be tedious to constantly remove the lid before drinking and this may prevent liquids from being consumed while exercising, traveling, during sporting events, or when a quick or rapid drink is desired.
In addition, known beverage containers may be difficult or inconvenient to use because the opening may not be the desired size. For example, the opening of some conventional containers may not allow sufficient fluid flow in some circumstances. On the other hand, the openings of some conventional containers may allow too much fluid flow and that may make it awkward to drink from the container.
Further, conventional beverage containers may have limited usefulness because they may only be used for specific purposes. Some conventional beverage containers may also be difficult to clean or reuse because of the shape, number of parts, and complex configuration of one or more components.